Naruto Chibified
by The Name Is Greed
Summary: Naruto Chibi's; I don't own em, so don't think i do. Derp
1. Naruto & Sasuke

**Well I got bored; And Made Chibis. You Shhhhh, Brain was giggling at them.**

_Chibi(s): Naruto & Sasuke_

Both of them fighting like normal Shikamaru and Mokozuki sat next to each other.

"They argue too much Shika" Mokozuki whined.

"I know troublesome woman" Shikamaru said, back; trying to drown out the noise.

"Well Duck-Ass I'm still better then you!" the small chibi Naruto said.

"Tch; You can't compare yourself to me" Chibi Sasuke said.

Mokozuki sweat-dropped at the arguing chibis, between them it was a hassle to get them to stop fighting even if they were best friends. Mokozuki decided to go over to the two chibis and poke them making them snap at her.

**Sasuke's hair; Lol :3**


	2. Sakura

**Sakuraaaaaaaa -facepalm- **

_Chibi: Sakura_

"What is she doing her hair for?" Mokozuki asked.

"I don't know; nor do I care" Shikamaru said.

"Lazy Ass" Mokozuki mumbled; watching the Chibi Sakura comb and straighten her hair.

"I have to look pretty for Sasuke!" She squealed.

"Ahhh Duck-butt again? Jeez Sakura It may be my opinion but go for Naruto" Mokozuki said, gaining a glare at from the chibi.

"SASUKE IS INFERIOR TO NARUTO ANY-DAY!" She snapped.

"Ammmm; No he isn't. Naruto probably can… Errrmmm… I'll stop talking now" Mokozuki said; she couldn't think of a come-back.

"Htpm" The Chibi huffed, and went back to her hair.

**Poor OC; She can't think of anything to say about Naruto :(**


	3. Kiba & Akamaru

**xD Tick-Tack-Toe Anyone?  
><strong>

Chibi(s): Kiba & Akamaru

Mokozuki giggled at the two chibi's infront of her, Shikamaru taking his lazy ass some-where to sleep; _pfft like normal_.

The Chibi'd **(WHO IS FAR SUPERIOR THEN ANYONE IN THIS SERIES)** Akamaru barked at his owner who was trying to act all tough.

"Maybe you should stop trying there Kiba; I'm still going to beat you every-time" Mokozuki said.

They were playing Tick-Tack-Toe, "I'm not going to lose this round!" Kiba said.

"You are too" Mokozuki giggled; placing and 'X' in one of the squared lines.

Kiba's face dropped as Akamaru barked at his owner's misfortune.

**CAFFEINE RUSH OH YEAH :D**


	4. Kakashi & Kurenai

**I do love these two as a couple; but Saddly KurenaiXAsuma forever ;-;**

_Chibi(s): Kakashi & Kurenai_

Both Chibi's sat on the beach towel, with a beach back-drop.

"Aweee its sooo romantic" Mokozuki squealed, trying to be quiet but failing.

Both the chibi's had blushes on their faces, but Shikamaru's snoring ruined everything.

"Htpm ruining the moment Shikamaru!" Mokozuki snapped at her boy-friend, kicking him in the side a bit.

Shikamaru groaned a little but turned on his side and kept sleeping, Mokozuki sighed and went back over to the couple; who were missing.

"Great…" Mokozuki cried.

**Beach scene :D **


	5. Orochimaru & Kabuto

**Ammm; Yeah... Oreo and his play-boy assistant Derp**

_Chibi(s): Orochimaru & Kabuto_

The Chibi Orochimaru coughed, while his chibi assistant Kabuto stood next to him.

"Freaking snakes… Hey Shika remind me why we have to watch these two" Mokozuki asked, taking her eyes off the two chibi's.

"Because they were dropped off here; I don't know who did it" Shikamaru said, lazily.

"You're no help" Mokozuki said, then feeling a pinch in her arm.

Looking back over Mokozuki caught Orochimaru and Kabuto trying to play doctor on her arm.

"HEY HEY HEY NOT THE ARM" Mokozuki snapped, grabbing the two away from her arm and placing them in the small cage across the room.

**Poor Mokozuki was getting her arm operated on by the two creepiest people in the series...**


	6. Choji

**Short and Noticeable :o**

_Chibi: Choji_

The Chibified Choji sat in front of Shikamaru _'nom nom noming'_ on his even chibified bag of chips.

"I'd rather have meat Shikamaru" Choji munched.

"Yeah I know; but it's up to her what's for the dinner" Shikamaru sighed.

"Oh well ***munch* **I hope she ***munch*** picks something ***munch*** with meat" Choji said, obviously munching away.

"Let's go watch clouds" Shikamaru said.

"Sure" Choji smiled.

**Where did Mokozuki hop off too? Meat would be delicious right now :S**


	7. Karin & Suigetsu & Juugo

**Hellu thar Sir... Errmmm or Ma'm too :o**

_Chibi(s): Karin & Suigetsu & Juugo_

"Yay team Taka" Mokozuki cheered, huggling both the Chibi Suigetsu and Chibi Juugo but left the Chibi Karin on the floor.

"HTPM" The Chibi Karin hissed.

"Oh Did I forget something or was that my imagination?" Mokozuki asked, purposely trying to make the female chibi mad.

"Poor Karin can't have Sasuke and now she's getting ignored" Suigetsu said, laughing at his 'partner'.

"You Shut up!" The chibi hissed.

"Are you done huggling them yet? They have to go back to the Chibi manufacturing company" Shikamaru asked; glaring at the two his girl-friend was hugging, close to her.

"Why now?" Mokozuki pouted, putting on her puppy-dog face.

Shikamaru sighed, "We can keep them for a little longer but that's it" he said.

"YAY!" Mokozuki squealed.

**Team Taka = Win... Well Without Karin :/**


	8. Pein & Konan

**Pein... Errr Pain... WHATEVER I like it Pein because Pen's win :D**

_Chibi(s): Pein/Pain & Konan_

Both Mokozuki and the chibified Konan sat with each-other for the entire time and talked. Both the Chibi Pein and Shikamaru where thinking the same thing, _'Got to get them any from each-other'_.

"Come on Moko, Naruto said he needed you" Shikamaru lied.

"But I'm talking to Konan" Mokozuki whined.

_'Lie-ing Attempt; FAILED'_ Shikamaru and chibi Pein thought.

After thinking of another plan, Shikamaru lazily walked back over to his girl-friend and the chibi she was talking to.

"Mokozuki; will you go start dinner" Shikamaru asked.

"Nope" Mokozuki said, going back to her conversation with Konan.

_'Dinner Attempt; FAILED'_ Shikamaru sighed.

"Here goes nothing" Shikamaru groaned, looking at his girl-friend who was having a bunch of fun.

"But yeah that's why I decided on this small job" Mokozuki said.

"That's really neat" the female chibi responded.

"Mokozuki would you please stop talking to Konan?" Shikamaru asked, ready for a slap on the face.

"Sure" Mokozuki said, getting up from in front of Konan and hopping towards the kitchen.

_'Straight Forward Attempt; SUCCESS? WHAT THE HELL!'_

**xD I love Konan and Pein best villian-couple i could ask for. **


	9. Sasori & Deidara

**Lols I freeeaaakkkiinnnggggg love Sasori; he's my errr Second favorite Akatsuki member... Pein is the first ;S**

_Chibi(s): Sasori & Deidara_

The Chibified Deidara threw a –small- clay bomb at Mokozuki who squeaked when it exploded in her face.

"WHY YOU LITTLE" Mokozuki snapped; grabbing a hold of Deidara.

"Eh? Put me down!" He said.

"No; because you're going to throw your clay at me again" Mokozuki hissed, then taking a glance at the Chibified Sasori who was face-palming at his partners idiotic-ness.

"Could you put my –lame excuse of a partner- down?" Sasori asked, looking the being in front of him.

"Eh? That was pretty good, sure if he doesn't throw anymore clay in my face" Mokozuki said, placing down the chibi Deidara.

In turn Deidara then threw even more clay at Mokozuki and made it explode, which made her mad.

"COME HERE YOU LITTLE RUNT" Mokozuki yelled, running after the little Chibi who was running away from the giant.

**Giant LOL :(**


	10. Zetsu

**Ventus fly trap? I'm such an idiot...**

_Chibi: Zetsu_

"Chibified Plant… Man" Mokozuki laughed.

"Can I eat her?" The black half asked.

"Sure" the white half responded.

"EKKKKK ITS A VENUS FLY TRAP SHIKA HELP ME" Mokozuki said.

Shikamaru sighed at his girl-friend; sometimes she was a complete idiot and the next she was totally giddy, he just wouldn't get her.

"PLEASE SHIKA HELP" Mokozuki said, as the chibi got closer to her.

"Save yourself I'm getting more sleep" Shikamaru responded.

"GOD DAMN IT" Mokozuki yelled.

Shikamaru smirked, lying down and fall asleep.

"Who knows if she'll taste good" The white side said.

"We can just taste" the black one replied.

"You lazy ass; your supposed to help your girl-friend in dangerous things like this" Mokozuki hissed at her boy-friend who was asleep.

**Alright there i hit the double-digit marker, now that my caffeine rush ended and it's forever in the morning i need sleep; start back up later ;D **


	11. Ino

**Inoichi... I'd rather take care of her father, but she's better then Sakura :S**

_Chibi: Ino_

The Chibi Ino was yelling at Shikamaru who sighed, "Mokozuki would you stop her nagging?" he asked.

Mokozuki who was humming away in the kitchen cooking, ignoring the constant yelling that was happening.

"Would you stop being so lazy; and do something other than sit there!" Ino snapped at him.

"It's his job" Mokozuki said, walking out of the kitchen drying her hands with a small towel in her hands.

"He's just so lazy; Oh Moko-chan what are we having to eat?" Ino asked.

"I don't know" Mokozuki said, bluntly shrugging.

"YOUR JUST AS LAZY AS HIM!" Ino shouted.

"Mhm" Mokozuki smiled.

**Nephews are here; It's my sister's birthday :D**


	12. Might Gai & Rock Lee

**Teacher and Student... Fml **

__Chibi(s): Might Gai & Rock Lee__

"Youthful… Youthful" The Chibi guy in the green-god-damn-jumpsuit cheered himself on as he did push-ups.

"Ugh not that Youthful crap" Mokozuki groaned, about to walk away from the Chibi.

"You have to be Youthful as Well Mokozuki" Rock Lee said.

Mokozuki froze in her steps, sweatdropping she looked back at the chibi.

"Youthful Youthful!" the chibi raged on.

"No… Not Youthful not Youthful; Shikaaaa where are you?" Mokozuki asked, trying to drown out Rock Lee's voice.

"Your being Youthful Lee; Keep it up!" The voice of the Chibified Gai-Sensei said.

Next thing you know Mokozuki is a pile of dust in the corner waiting to be brushed up.

**DUST... FREAKING DUST.**


	13. Inoichi & Shikaku & Choza

**Yay the Original Ino-Shika-Cho!**

_Chibi(s): Inoichi & Shikaku & Choza_

Mokozuki was sitting in front of a semi-sized Shogi table, thinking of her next move. Sitting on the other side of that board the original Ino-Shika-Cho Chibi's resided.

"Ammmm... Shikkkaaaa help me out a little?" Mokozuki giggled nervously at the person who was laying down behind her.

"Why did you even bother trying against my dad if you can't even beat me? Your such a drag" Shikamaru groaned behind her.

"I guess Choza is getting your half of the food tonight" Mokozuki said.

"What? You troublesome woman!" Shikmaru yelled; watching Mokozuki get up from her spot and hopped to the kitchen happily.

No one noticed that Mokozuki had taken her move on the Shogi board.

"By the way~ Check Mate!" Mokozuki called from the kitchen.

The four males looked at the board, "WHAT?" Both Shikamaru and Shikaku yelled.

"Better luck next time there Shikaku" Inoichi said, patting his chibi friend on the back.

"Shikamaru's Share for dinner huh?" Choza asked, jokingly.

**Mokozuki destroyed him in Shogi WOO! **


	14. Shino

**I'm Role-playing; Texting; and Writing these at the same time, GOOO MUTITASKING and Shino :D**

_Chibi: Shino_

The Chibi Shino sat in front of the giant Ant farm that Mokozuki had bought (**More then likely made; she's to lazy to buy one**), Mokozuki smiled at the chibi.

"At least one of us is doing something they like..." Mokozuki said, hearing Shikamaru snoring.

"Make that two" Mokozuki mumbled, face-palming.

"Do... You want to join me?" the Chibi asked, quietly.

"Sure Shino I would" Mokozuki said, laying down next to Shino and happily watching the ants move around in their tunnels.

A growl from a stomach was heard, which made Mokozuki giggle; both Mokozuki and Shino looked at Shikamaru who sat up.

"Hungry eh?" Mokozuki asked, as Shikamaru's stomach answered for him.

**I Realized... I base these around dinner or food time; Probably because I'm hungry, End-less pit for a stomach ;S**


	15. Hinata & Pakkun

**Hinata and Pakkun are up ;D**

_Chibi(s): Hinata & Pakkun_

Mokozuki had a been brushing the shy little chibi in front of her, while the other chibi was sitting next to the Lazy-ass himself.

"Don't worry Hina; I think he'll catch on to you" Mokozuki said, smiling.

The chibi blushed, "Y-y-you think so?" she asked.

"Yep" Mokozuki said; she enjoyed playing with other people's hair.

Pakkun and Shikamaru both sighed, "Want to go lay in the grass?" Shikamaru asked.

"Sure" Pakkun said.

"I DON'T THINK SO! Pakkun Shikamaru; both of you are joining me and Hinata!" Mokozuki snapped, quickly before the two where about to get out of the apartment.

"What's that?" the two asked.

"Tea Ceremony!" Mokozuki cheered, as Hinata blushed.

Both Pakkun and Shikamaru quickly left the house, _'I'd rather not; even if i'm not feed tonight'_ Shikamaru thought; as the chibi dog was in his hand.

**I... Ammm... Want... MORE... BEAUTY POP... Love the Manga ;o**


	16. Yamato

**zzzzzzzzz**

_Chibi: Yamato_

The chibi captain stood taping his foot at the girl who was sitting next to Shikamaru asleep.

"She's a drag just do some thing else while she sleeps" Shikamaru said.

"She said she wouldn't fall asleep if i talked to her" the chibi hissed.

"Well... tough luck" Shikamaru replied.

A yawn made the two males look at the girl who was huggling onto Shikamaru's arm.

"Hmm?" She asked; rubbing her eyes.

"You lied!" Yamato yelled.

"Opps" She said, childishly.

**Poor Captain, Moko just couldn't stay up for his boring talking x3 -shot-**


	17. Madara & Tobi

****Tobi and Madara are two different people in this series as well.****

_Chibi: Madara & Tobi _

"Holy crap"

"What?" the first masked chibi asked, annoyedly.

"YOU TWO ARE FREAKING CUTE" The female yelled, picking up the two chibis and huggling them.

"What ***yawn*** are you yelling about?" the Lazy-ass himself asked, walking out of the bedroom.

"These Chibi's ARE CUTE!" she said.

"YAY TOBI'S CUTE!" the other masked chibi said, happily.

"Put me down..." the other said.

"Nope You two look the same but are tooottttalllllyyyy different; to cute to let go" the female spoke; bluntly.

Before you know it; the female was pinched (**tini little kunai!**) in the arm and she dropped the two as tears came to her eyes.

"SHIKAMARUUUUUUUUUUU~~~~"

**Huggling Madara is not... the greatest Idea ever, but Whatever ;-; he stabbed me**


	18. Sai

_Chibi: Sai_

The chibi artist sat painting tons of nothing but mice on his papers.

"Mice really?" Mokozuki asked.

"Yes" the chibi spoke.

"But they're sooooo dull; so paint something else!" Mokozuki said.

_-Three hours later-_

"When i meant paint something else; i didn't mean PAINT FREAKING BIRDS" Mokozuki snapped at the artist.

The Chibi shrugged, he didn't know what something else she meant.

"Such a drag"

**Chibi Artist. Cute isn't it? **


	19. Neji

**; Brother woke me up for a soda... DOUCHE**

_Chibi: Neji_

"Destiny Boy... God really? Shikamaru take him backkkkkk" Mokozuki whined.

"I can't do that woman; he's not some toy " Shikamaru said.

"I am not taking care of this chibi for a day" Mokozuki said, pointing at the Chibi who was sweat-dropping

"I'm standing right here" the chibi spoke.

"I don't care; Shika you take care of him, I have to talk to the hokage!" Mokozuki said, running to the front door; getting her shoes on and running out of the house.

"What a drag; I'm taking a nap. Do whatever" Shikamaru said, walking into the bedroom.

Neji shrugged, walking towards the window and hopping onto the edge; and over the other side.

_-After Mokozuki got home-_

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S GONE?" Mokozuki yelled at Shikamaru.

"He's gone" Shikamaru said, stating the obvious.

"Idiot..."

Cue Face-palm.

**Lols. Destiny Boy... Derp.**


	20. Asuma

**;-;  
><strong>

_Chibi: Asuma_

"You know what i don't get?" Mokozuki asked, sternly.

"What?" Shikamaru asked.

"How the hell you too are a like" Mokozuki said, looking at the chibi Asuma in front of her.

"He's just my student; habits run off from others" the chibi proclaimed.

"I still don't get it..." Mokozuki said.

"Whatever; Let's play some Shogi" Shikamaru said, as the chibi nodded.

"Sure" He said.

"Still don't get you people" Mokozuki said.

**This idea; failed... Have to wipe my desktop THIS FREAKING SUCKS**


	21. Jiraiya

**JII-JII C:  
><strong>

_Chibi: Jiraiya _

Mokozuki held a fan in her hand, glaring at the perverted Chibi.

"Well he is Jiraiya; you gotta suspect him to do something" Shikamaru said.

That 'something' was; Jiraiya thought it was a great idea to watch Mokozuki in the shower. Greatly enough Shikamaru had almost killed him, for her.

"I know; but i freaking closed the door and locked it!" Mokozuki shouted.

"That's not enough for me" the chibi said.

Mokozuki hit the chibi once again, "SHUT UP YOU PERVERT" she yelled.

"It was a great view either way" he spoke again.

Whack. Whine. Laughter.

**I don't dislike Jiraiya but he's a freaking pervert :S**


	22. Shizune & Tsunade

**Desktop is acting like it's reborn C:  
><strong>

_Chibi(s): Shizune & Tsunade_

"Who knew i would have to take care of a chibi Hokage~" Mokozuki smirked with delight.

"Well it wasn't my intention to be turned into a chibi" The hokage chibi stated.

"But you are~!" Mokozuki cheered.

"Please don't make Lady Hokage mad Mokozuki-chan" the assistant chibi said.

"Awwwwweeeee Shiiizzzzzuuunnneeee your cute too" Mokozuki said, picking the two chibi's up and hugging them.

The bedroom door opened, "What's going on?" Shikamaru asked.

"Chibi Tsunade and Shizune!" Mokozuki yelled happily.

"Put me down... Now" Tsunade said.

"Nevar" Mokozuki said, cutely; with a smile.

"Shikamaru would you please help us?" Shizune asked.

"Agaisnt her? Good luck" Shikamaru said.

"I'LL FIRE YOU FROM YOUR CHIBI WATCHING MOKOZUKI!" Tsunade yelled.

The two chibi's were placed back on the floor; as Mokozuki then balled herself up in a corner, sniffling.

"Tsunade-sama that was a little much" Shizune said.

**OH NOES TSUNADE DON'T FIRE MOKOZUKI :C**


	23. Tenten

**YAY Desktop finished wiping C:  
><strong>

_Chibi: Tenten_

The weapon master chibi was training in the small training grounds that Mokozuki had made for all the chibi's who liked to train.

"Tenten~ do you want to go to get some fruit with me?" Mokozuki asked, trying to be at a safe distance from the dangerous chibi.

"Hmm; Sure Mokozuki" The chibi responded, placing down her weapon scrolls.

Mokozuki made her way slowly over to the training box; then placing her hand in so the chibi could hop on.

"Now which type of fruit do you like Tenten?" Mokozuki asked; as the chibi hopped on.

**Short I know; couldn't think for her... Ammm going to see my school teacher now writing more later ;D**


	24. Obito & Rin

**Cx I like these two; More Obito then Rin, but w/e :P  
><strong>

_Chibi(s): Obito & Rin_

"I don't get how you can like Kakashi! He's all stuck up and mean!" The male chibi yelled at the female.

"Kakashi is way cooler then you Obito" The female yelled back.

"Would you to stop fighting?" Mokozuki asked, as the two chibi's raged on about Kakashi.

"He is not cooler then me!" Obito hissed.

"Yeah he is" Mokozuki and Rin both said.

"NOT YOU TOO!" Obito yelled, covering his ears from the two women.

"What I'm just saying whatever Rin was going to say; Which is wrong!" Mokozuki tried to cheer on.

Ended up failing; Maybe the female chibi was right...

**Obito is WAYYYYYYYYYY cooler then Kakashi! Just in my opinion -shot- **


	25. Kisame & That Fish

**Ammm; My brain died I'm sorry :/  
><strong>

_Chibi(s): Kisame & That Fish_

The chibi sharkman sat in front of the fish bowl that had one gold-fish in it. His eyes were sparkling happily, ignoring everyone but that fish.

"That's kind of creepy" Mokozuki said.

"Well he is a fish himself" Shikamaru stated.

Both Mokozuki and Shikamaru were watching the chibi sharkman making googly eyes at Mokozuki's fish.

"But it's my fish; i have... to be like it's protector right?" Mokozuki asked, creped out.

"You only bought that fish the other day, knowing we where going to take care of the chibi" Shikamaru said, trying to get the girl to stop nagging so he could sleep.

"But Shiiikkkaaaaaa" Mokozuki whined.

Let's just say; when the Chibi was going to leave a certain fishy was no where to be found anymore.

**TEEHEE**


	26. Itachi

**Ammm; My brain died I'm sorry :/  
><strong>

_Chibi: Itachi_

Itachi and Mokozuki sat next to each other drinking herbal tea in unison.

"This is relaxing" Mokozuki said.

"Indeed it is" The chibi said.

Another sip.

"Don't you wish we could do this forever?" Mokozuki asked.

Snoring. Queing of the eye twitch.

"Couldn't do it forever; but would like to think of it that way" the chibi said.

More LOUD snoring.

Mokozuki angrily got up from her seat walked into the bedroom, placed a pillow over Shikamaru's face and walked back out.

Que the next sip.

**:3**


	27. Kakuzu & His Piggy Bank

**I have to thank Ovan21 for this chibi xD**

_Chibi(s): Kakuzu & His Piggy bank_

The old chibi man sat holding the small piggy bank that was in his lag.

"He likes that piggy bank" Mokozuki whispered to Shikamaru.

She got no reply, Mokozuki looked at the person who was napping next to her.

"BASTARD!" Mokozuki yelled, getting up from her spot.

Picking up The chibi, Mokozuki angrily walked out of the house. Waking up to nothing Shikamaru looked around.

Stomach growling, Shikamaru groaned.

"Where the hell did Mokozuki go?" He asked.

**She got angry Sir; Hidan Next! **


	28. Hidan

**:3**

_Chibi: Hidan_

The chibi reaper looked at the scared teenager in front of him.

Mokozuki was hiding against the wall, while Shikamaru yawned.

"Help me Shika!" Mokozuki said.

The Chibi sweat-dropped, "I won't sacrifice you" The chibi said.

'_She's not good enough for Jashin-sama anyway_'

"YOU WILL TOO!" Mokozuki screeched.

"Mokozuki calm down; Jeez" Shikamaru said.

"He'll sacrifice me in my sleep i know he will!" Mokozuki said.

The chibi and male sighed at the disgruntled teen.

"She's an idiot" the two said.

"AM NOT!" the girl yelled.

**Poor Mokozuki xD**


	29. Gaara

**I can't believe i didn't even do any Sand siblings; WHAT IS WITH ME?**

_Chibi: Gaara _

The chibi played in the gigantic sand box at the park in Konoha.

Mokozuki smiled as she watched the chibi make a sandcastle.

"Cool!" Mokozuki said.

Gaara looked at her, "Why did you bring me here in the first place?" he asked; silently.

"Because even if your a kage you need to have fun" Mokozuki said.

Gaara sighed, "I'd rather be doing paper work" he mumbled.

"What did you say?" Mokozuki glared.

"Nothing" Gaara said.

"Now have fun!"

**Awwwww GGAAARRRAAA SOOO CCUUTTEEEEE; Amm... Hi!**


	30. Temari & Kankuro

**Yay rest of the Sand Sibs! **

_Chibi(s): Temari & Kankuro_

Mokozuki quickly shut the door behind her, freaked out she ran down the street.

"You didn't need to scare her Kankuro" Temari yelled at her brother.

"I didn't know she would be scared by a puppet" Kankuro said.

The puppy actually was pretty scary. Doesn't help that Mokozuki is scared by things easily either.

"You should have tied her down first before showing it" Shikamaru said.

"Don't give him ideas!" Temari hissed.

"She's easily scared" Shikamaru said.

"Well that explains it" Kankuro said.

Mokozuki did not make it back to the house: that was until Temari and Kankuro where taken back to the Chibi Manufacturing Company.

**:( Poor Mokozuki**


	31. Anko

**Ankkoooo**

_Chibi: Anko_

Being a tough chibi Anko decided to train Mokozuki.

Waking her up at five am in the morning,

teaching her new jutsus and such.

Until the day the chibi had to be taken back,

"FINALLY! I THOUGHT THIS DAY WOULD NEVER COME!" Mokozuki cheered.

The chibi looked at her student, glaring she quickly threw kunai at Mokozuki.

They hit her in the arm.

"OW!" She whined.

"Hptm" Anko said.

**:(**


	32. Zabuza & Haku

_Chibi(s): Zabuza Momochi & Haku_

"With Shikamaru gone, I don't have to clean up!" the teen yelled with cheer.

"You still have us" the chibi hunter nin proclaimed.

"Crap."

"Tch." The swordsmen said.

"Don't you 'tch' me!"

"Tch"

Glareeeeeeeeeeeeeee.

"Would you two not do that again?" Haku asked.

More glares.

"I guess not"

Sigh.

**Lol poor Haku xD**


	33. Danzo

**-/- I'm an idiot. **

_Chibi: Danzo_

Glarrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeeee.

Danzo sighed, as he just drank his tea. Mokozuki was not happy and so it happened that this chibi was getting glared at.

"Would you stop glaring?" Danzo asked.

Eye-twitch.

"No" Mokozuki said, bluntly.

"Your disturbing me" He said.

"Well you piss me off!"

"This fighting is pointless"

"I know... Shut up"

**Wait what? **


	34. Konohamaru & Udon & Moegi

**These three... -shot-**

_Chibi(s): Konohamaru & Udon & Moegi _

"SHIKAMARU THEY ARE SOOOOOOOOOOOOO CUTE" Mokozuki yelled happily.

"I can't believe she's friends with boss" Konohamaru said.

"Boss?" Mokozuki asked.

"Naruto-onii-chan" Moegi said.

"Eh? Naruto, of course I'm friends with him. Naruto has always been family to me" Mokozuki said.

"Eh? Boss is family to you? I don't believe that" Konohamaru said.

"Konohamaru" Udon said.

"You... Shikamaru call Naruto and tell him to come over now!" Mokozuki snapped, before she was about to beat up the chibi.

"Why?" Shikamaru asked.

"Because this chibi... doesn't understand Naruto will always be my ototo-kun" Mokozuki said.

Shikamaru sweatdropped, "Just for that?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yeah!"

**Naruto ototo-kun~... I should be dead right? I'll go get in my grave now.**


	35. Mifune

**This is the guy from the cold iron land ;o**

_Chibi: Mifune_

Mokozuki shivered, "Why did I have to come here just for a chibi?" she asked.

She was in the Land of Iron, the place was bloody cold.

"You volunteered" the samurai chibi said.

"Well I didn't think it would be this cold!" Mokozuki hissed.

"Your fault" Mifune said.

"Well... I have to watch you; and the other chibi samurai don't I?" Mokozuki asked.

"Yeah" one samurai said.

"Joy... this is only for the week right?" Mokozuki asked.

"One month"

"ONE MONTH IN THE COLD; WITH TONS OF SAMURAI CHIBIS, AND NO SHIKAMARU! KILL ME"

**I hate the cold; but if Mokozuki wanted the money for the watching of chibi's she had to do this ;-;**


	36. Iruka

**I cannot believe i forgot this guy... Well I'm forgetting a lot chibis i could do... *sigh***

_Chibi: Iruka_

Both Mokozuki and the chunin teacher sat at the Ramen bar.

"I wish we could have Naruto with us" Mokozuki said, seeing the lonely floating Naruto in her ramen.

"Well Sakura, Sai, Kakashi-sensei, and him went off for a mission" Iruka said.

"They went without me too... That would be the fourth time he left me alone here" Mokozuki said, picking up the floating Naruto.

"Mokozuki-chan don't feel so bad about it. Tsunade has already put you in charge of watching Chibi's as missions instead of normal ones" Iruka said.

Iruka's helping make Mokozuki just stare at the fishcake.

"Well when he comes back I'll treat him to some then" Mokozuki said.

"Good idea!" Iruka tried to cheer her on.

"But for now; this fish cake is mine!" Mokozuki snapped, eating the fish cake.

_-With the Naruto Gang-_

Naruto sneezed, "Are you catching a cold?" Sakura asked.

"No way; Idiots don't catch colds" Sai said.

**Awwwww poor Mokozuki; Well Naruto = a Fish cake. Thought i'd just throw that in there **


	37. Ebisu

_Chibi: Ebisu_

"You shouldn't lazy around Mokozuki-chan" the strict chibi snapped.

The girl lazily turned over to look at the chibi, "But it's hoooottt" She whined.

"I know it is. But don't lazy around because of that!" He said.

"Good luck getting her up and about with this heat. See you too got a mission to get to" Shikamaru said.

"buuttttt Shiiikkkaaaaaaa ittt'sss soooooo hhooottttt" Mokozuki whined.

"Good luck?" Ebisu asked, sweatdropping.

Mokozuki childishly stuck her tongue out at Shikamaru who then left the house, without a second thought Ebisu sighed.

"Hooottttt~"

"I know..."

"Let's go swimming~"

"Whatever makes you happy then."

"WOOOOOO~!"

**lol. I just went into the pool today since it was hottttt and a holiday i don't remember the name of at the moment :p**


	38. Izumo & Kotetsu

_Chibi(s): Izumo Kozuki & Kotetsu Hagane_

"Well with the Chunin exams out of our hands; let's have fun!" Kotetsu said.

"Yeah!" Mokozuki cheered.

"You two are pure children" Izumo sweatdropped.

"But the Chunin exams got pushed off to Shikamaru~ in which means i need to do something while he does that and leaves me home alone" Mokozuki said.

"You could do something other then be lazy, just eat, and be complete idiots" Izumo lectured.

"I'm not old enough to go drink yet; only if Jiraiya were in the village i could hop off with him"

"Well you don't have to whine about it, just think of something else to do"

"What else could we do while we wait for the chunin exams to be over?"

"Something other then the things i named!"

-_Hour later_-

Mokozuki and Kotetsu were amazingly reading books without almost falling asleep.

Have to thank clones.

**I agree with that ;o**


	39. Gamabunta & Manda & Katsuya

_Chibi(s): Gamabunta & Manda & Katsuya_

The three chibi animals looked at the freaked out 'new' owner.

"She's an idiot" Gama said.

"Don't be like that. It would be quite weird to see a frog, snake and slug at your front door" Katsuya said.

"She has a contract with foxes how is this werid?" Manda asked.

"BECAUSE THERE IS A TINY SNAKE IN MY HOUSE" Mokozuki yelled, shutting the door in the three's faces.

"That's it; i'm going to kill her" Manda hissed.

"Manda" Katsuya said.

"Leave him to scare her" Gama said.

-_Minutes later_-

Mokozuki ran out of the house crying, ""

"Well there we go" Manda said, slithering over to the two.

"Manda..." Katsuya said.

"Whatever" Gama said.

**fml.**


	40. Shikamaru & Mokozuki

_Chibi(s): Shikamaru & Mokozuki_

The female chibi was surrounded by all of the people she watched before.

"Can't we all... get along~?" Mokozuki asked.

"It's your turn to realize what you did!" Ino hissed.

"But..."

"No buts. It's your turn to be a chibi and you shall like your own way" Tsunade said.

"Butttttt~"

"Please don't make Lady Tsunade mad Mokozuki-chan" Shizune said.

"SHIKAMARU HELP MEEEEEEEEEEE" Mokozuki cried.

Snoorrreeee.

"God damn it"

**Lol... And this is the End sadly... **


End file.
